Nightmares Come True
by faxness4ever
Summary: Max has a nightmare that sends her into Fang's arms. But can she take it when disaster strikes in Arizona? Major FAX in my opinion ! Rated T for safety. Chapter six is going up now.
1. Nightmare and Comfort

I woke with a start. The night was dark outside my window. Glancing around, I checked for flyboys, erasers, whitecoats, etc. Nothing was in my room; nothing was poised to eat me, gag me, or stick needles in me. I was sweating and breathing hard, the result of my nightmare. No, I kept telling myself, it wasn't real.

Now I couldn't get back to sleep. Great. Just what I need. I hoisted myself out of bed, shivering. I pulled on my new terry-cloth robe my mom gave me. Ahhh, that stopped the shivers. I opened my door a crack, made sure no one was in the hallway, and crept outside.

Downstairs, I got a glass of water and went to sit on the couch in the living room. As I sat there, sipping my water, I could sense that I wasn't alone. Maybe I was just paranoid, but it put me on guard instantly.

I heard a footstep behind me, the sound of a bare foot scratching the carpet. I swallowed the rest of my water, put the glass down on the coffee table, and stood up. I knew who was behind the couch.

"Hello, Fang," I said under my breath.

"Hello, Max," Fang murmured softly.

A hot tear streamed down my face. He was right next to me in an instant.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically, alarm strewn on his face. His arms wrapped around me, trying to calm me. Tears fell more rapidly now.

"I had a bad dream," I tried to say, but I could barely form the words. My throat was burning.

"Shhhh. Its okay, Max. I'm here."

Now, that threw me into a bought of hysterics. All Fang could do was rock me back and forth, trying to hush me, trying to calm me. I think he led me over to the couch, because we were sitting on it now.

Sooner or later, I calmed down enough to stop crying. Now I was exhausted, just lying there in his arms. Okay, I won't lie; it felt good when he held me like that, like he was protecting me. I gathered the strength to look at his eyes. My mistake.

I disappeared. I vanished. I dove.

And he stared back.

"Max, are you okay now?" he asked. Concern doused his voice.

"More than okay."

He smirked his little half-smile at me, the one that sent my heart into a flutter. I knew what I would do now. I knew what I had to do, what I'd wanted to do for so long now. He knew what I was thinking. He got there first.

Fang tilted my chin up and swooped down to press his lips to mine. I melted in his arms. His kiss shot a spark through my entire body. I kissed him back.

Even when the kiss stopped, I still found some way to press myself against him. I buried my face in his chest. He continued to kiss my hair, never letting his lips leave me.

"I love you, Fang," I sighed dreamily into his chest.

"I love you, too, Max," Fang murmured into my hair.

We fell asleep entwined on the couch.


	2. Breakfast and Confrontations

I woke up sleepily. I was still entangled with Fang on the couch, my face nuzzled into his chest, his on my hair. He was already up, but he hadn't moved an inch, probably not to wake me up. Light streamed though the window.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Fang said, smiling. The way he smiled made me beam. He squeezed me once.

"Hello again," I laughed. I was fully awake now.

"Breakfast!" Mom called from the kitchen.

I looked up at Fang. I wanted to stay like this forever, I didn't want to move. Sighing, I picked my self up off the couch. He followed right behind me, grabbing my hand and walking close to my side.

We entered the kitchen.

Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and my mom all stared.

"Well, it's about time," Total said from Angel's arms. I heard agreeing mutters of "Finally" and "Ahhh!"

Fang led me over to an empty chair. Everyone was relaxed again. Nudge, Ella, and Angel were talking about shoes, Iggy and the Gasman were probably discussing their next bomb, and Mom was frying bacon. Mom's eyes were the only ones that hadn't left us. I understood why. I'd talk to her later.

Fang sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I'm sure I blushed. He rested his chin on my shoulder; his breath sent goose bumps down my body.

Throughout breakfast, everyone bombarded us with questions. We answered each with the truth that we wanted them to know. After we ate, Mom told everyone to go upstairs; she needed to talk to us.

Fang dragged me into the living room and plopped me down on the couch. He sat next to me, our legs touching and both his hands on mine. Mom came in and stood in front of us.

"Fang," she started, "how long have you loved my daughter?"

This was a weird question to start with, but Fang answered.

"All my life."

"Max?" She asked me.

"All my life," I told her, grinning at Fang. He grinned back. I rested my head on his shoulder, facing my mom.

"Well, it's about time you admitted it," Mom sighed.

"Dr. Martinez, I don't know why you're asking these questions, but I can assure you that I love Max. It's true that I couldn't admit it to her, much less let myself believe it. I knew in my heart that I did, though. And Max does, too," Fang said, glancing at me.

"Well then, Max, just be careful," she said, looking at me, too.

I nod, looking back up at Fang, seeing in his eyes his love for me, knowing that I don't have to be careful around him.

"Mom, I love you," I said, "And I love Fang. I trust him with my life. I know you tell me to be careful, but there's really no need. But if you don't trust Fang, if you don't trust him to take care of me, then I'll be careful, for you."

"Max, its not that I don't trust Fang, it's that I worry about you."

"There's no need! I'm safe with Fang!"

"Can I interrupt?" Fang said. "Dr. Martinez, Max is telling the truth. I would never hurt her. Anything that hurts Max hurts me. I hope that, even if you don't now, you come to trust me with your daughter."

"You win," Mom sighed, "Fang, I can see the devotion you have to Max in your eyes. Max, I trust Fang. You've beaten me."

Fang smiled at me and I laughed. He kissed me longer than he had last night. Like before, it sent a jolt through my body.

"Ahem!"

"Sorry," we said in unison, our foreheads touching, eyes closed.

"Okay, you lovebirds, but I have restrictions, you know."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay! But you should know to have boundaries until your ready."

"MOM!"

Fang laughed.

"I would never. You know that," he said truthfully.


	3. Nightmare and Relief

Hey, I realize some people are OOC, but I think this is how they should behave. FYI, this is set post TFW, like, a year later. Haven't factored WW in yet (since it's not out), so this is like my Book 5.

Thank you jaz719 and Rained on Wings for being my first reviewers and thanks to you people who put me on watch/their fav list. I'm doing this for you!

(Keep in mind that I do not own Maximum Ride. I forgot to mention that. Anyway, MR belongs to James Patterson, not me. If it did, this would have happened a long time ago.)

On to Chapter 3:

Erasers and flyboys surrounded us. Our peaceful little home in Arizona was no more. Somehow, they'd found us. And now they were going to kill us.

We took off into the sky, directed by an unvoiced command. Iggy, Nudge, and Fang were going head first into a swarm of them above the house. Gazzy and Angel were taking on three by themselves. I took out a couple before remembering something Jeb had told me.

"Flyboys! Hit the base of their spine!" I yelled, and I could see tons of them drop out of the sky as the flock took my advice. But there were more coming, too many for us to take.

Fang was by my side now. He shot me a look that said, _If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting._ I knew exactly how he felt. And if I was going down, I would do my best to help everyone out safely.

In that brief silent exchange between me and Fang, an eraser took advantage. Fang doubled over and started falling like a rock.

"FANG!" I cried, diving after him. So much for the safety plan.

I was too late. I saw Fang crash onto the ground, and then flyboys surrounded him. I remember calling out his name over and over. Someone screamed.

Then, nothing.

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat, like the one from last night. I felt around and sighed in relief that I could move my arms and legs. I felt exhausted, like I hadn't slept at all.

It was dark. I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. The room didn't smell sterile and cold like most of the School's holding cells (or cages, for that matter). It smelt… familiar.

I sat up and realized that I was still in my pajamas, with my favorite green fleece on top of me. Usually they don't go this far. Wait, never mind. I knew where I was.

I laughed unbelievably high pitched out of immense relief. I shed a couple of tears and shook uncontrollably. I was still at home. No one had taken me anywhere.

I glanced at my clock. 2:00 am. I couldn't go back to sleep. I was afraid of what I might see.

I flinched at the knock on my door.

"Max, are you awake?"

Oh, God. It was Fang.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

* * *

Oooooo! What is it? I want at least ten reviews if you want to find out!


	4. Insomnia and Thought

Wow! You guys are awesome! I got TWELVE reviews! It makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside! Sorry bout the cliffhanger. I wanted to try my hand at that. Apparently, I did a good job.

bunniescreed: Hey there, bro! How's it going? Thanks for the review! See ya in an hour or so! Luv ya!

Here is my next chappie for y'all.

(Don't own MR. Sorry, I wish I did, too.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 1

"C-come in," I stammered.

Fang open the door a crack and slipped inside my room. He didn't flick on the light. He sat right next to me on the bed.

"Max, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was confused. Why wouldn't I be okay? It was only a dream, after all. Besides, he was here now. All the more reason to be okay.

"You were screaming my name over and over again. Everyone's awake downstairs. They're all worried about you. I came up to see if you were okay," he told me. Lots of emotion wrinkled his face.

"I was?"

"Did you have a bad dream or something? Like last night?"

Now that he said it, my dream was exactly like the one last night. I nodded.

"It's okay. I'm here."

He took me in his arms like last night, but I didn't loose my head this time. I just rested it on his shoulder. My eyes were dry.

"I know," I started, "It's always okay when you're with me."

(A/N: I thought that this chappie and my next were a little short so I'm combining them. Hope you're okay with that.)

* * *

Chapter 4: Part 2

That morning was highly unusual for me, and that's saying something. Nudge was quiet all through breakfast and Gazzy didn't make any jokes about bodily fuctions. We kind of just sat in silence and ate bacon and eggs.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm going out," I said, standing up abruptly. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Call me if you need anything."

Without time for a goodbye, I strode out the door and took off into the morning sun.

_Bad idea, Max. Stay with them._

Great. Just what I need on a day like this.

_Why, hello, Voice. Or, should I say Jeb?_

This whole "Jeb=Voice/Voice is not Jeb" thing was getting old. Why did I even ask? It's just gonna say that its not Jeb.

_I'm not Jeb._

Told you. I'm psycic.

_Why should I stay with them? I need to think. _I shot back at it, catching a sudden gust of air that I could coast on. I flicked on the superspeed.

I stayed out for a while. Maybe a couple hours. It gave me time to think about the past: what it meant, what it was "supposed to show me."

I could stay up in the sky forever. But, as I am part organism, and organisms need to eat, I figured it was around lunchtime.

As I turned around to go back home, I saw big clouds to the south. I would have to land before the rain struck.

I hate rain. I hate the way it feels on my wings. My feathers stick together like someone poured glue on them. They get heavy and if I keep flying, I'm likely to fall out of the sky.

But these were no rain clouds. These were much more dangerous.

Erasers.

* * *

(SORRY! I couldn't resist. I'll post right away, I promise. But you should probably be able to tell what happens next.)


	5. Fight and Taken

Sorry about that cliffhanger! But I'm posting right now, so you don't have to worry, kay? Don't hate me!

Anyway, here's that predictable chappie where everything goes wrong.

* * *

I swooped down to where my flock was on the ground. According to Fang, they had come out of nowhere, for an obvious purpose.

Erasers and flyboys surrounded us. Our peaceful little home in Arizona was no more. Somehow, they'd found us. And now they were going to kill us.

We took off into the sky, directed by an unvoiced command. Iggy, Nudge, and Fang were going head first into a swarm of them above the house. Gazzy and Angel were taking on three by themselves. I took out a couple before remembering something Jeb had told me.

"Flyboys! Hit the base of their spine!" I yelled, and I could see tons of them drop out of the sky as the flock took my advice. But there were more coming, too many for us to take.

Fang was by my side now. He shot me a look that said, _If I'm going down, I'm going down fighting._ I knew exactly how he felt. And if I was going down, I would do my best to help everyone out safely.

Oh no.

I knew what was happening.

But I was too late.

Fang doubled over and started falling like a rock.

"FANG!" I cried, diving after him. I knew I couldn't save him. But I would sure as hell try.

I was too late. I saw Fang crash onto the ground, and then flyboys surrounded him. I shrieked out his name over and over. Someone screamed.

Then, nothing.

* * *

I woke up with my face pressed against grass. It was light out. Before my memory came back to me, I was peaceful. Then I silently shed a tear as I remembered what happened. I sprang to my feet in that same moment.

Scanning around, I could see other flock members on the grass. I ran to each one and woke them up.

Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Total.

Not Fang.

Where was Fang?!

* * *

Sorry again! But I'll update on… hmm… I think I'll do it Saturday, kay? (Refrain from nasty comments, please) I need to do some storyboarding and homework and play with my Christmas presents (Okay, read them). Bye Byes!


	6. Sorrow and Plan

Okay, so it's not Saturday, but I had a full schedule then, so I couldn't get to a computer. As for the shortness of my chapters, I'm sorry. I'll try and make this one longer, kay? Thank you guys for my 27 REVIEWS! I feel so special!

I don't own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Chapter 6

I was devastated. Destroyed. Shattered. I felt like I had been torn in two. My other half was missing, kidnapped and they were doing God knows what to him.

When the School had first taken Angel, I had felt like there was a piece of me missing. But it was nothing compared to this. They had swooped to a new low.

I spent the next day locked up in my room, crying until my eyes ran dry, then the flock finally were able to coax me from my sanctuary for dinner. I was silent and I could tell that everyone was whispering about me. But I didn't care.

After dinner, I called everyone for a meeting in the living room. We had to discuss what we were going to do now. Where we were going. How we would find the School and get Fang back.

"You think they could still be in Germany?" Nudge offered when we got to where the School might be located.

"Maybe…" I said skeptically. They could be on the moon and I wouldn't feel any better.

"I don't think they would use the same headquarters, though," Iggy said, "They'd want to be somewhere new, somewhere we wouldn't guess easily."

"You're probably right… but that puts us back at square one."

_Try South Dakota._

Just when I need it!

_Perfect. Thank you so much!_

Now that I thought about it, South Dakota was probably the last place we'd look. Somewhere secluded in the Midwest, sparsely populated, somewhere the School hadn't tried before. A spark of hope was ignited in my chest. Finally, I had a mission.

"South Dakota," I said, a smile creeping over my frown, "We're going to South Dakota."

"Why South Dakota? Do they have a hidden facility in Mount Rushmore? Like in National Treasure?" Nudge came on at full blast with the questions.

"Voice says so. South Dakota."

* * *

We were packed up by the next morning. We said our goodbyes to Mom and Ella, with lots of hugging and kissing exchanged. Mom reminded me that I could call her on my cell phone anytime and told me to take advantage of the credit card she had given me. She didn't approve of us sleeping in trees.

I brought Fang's bag with his laptop and some extra clothes in it. I was confident we were going to find him and get him out of there, wherever there was. I would never leave a team member behind, or let them get stolen by the enemy.

As we took off, I began to wonder why they didn't take all of us. I began to let my mind wander on the fact that, maybe they were doing something bigger than they had let on.

* * *

As it is vacation, I will put up another chapter on Wednesday (this time I promise I will), because I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. The next chapter, you get to see what's happening to Fang. I won't kill him, don't worry.


End file.
